Shadow of the Three
by Lilacstream99
Summary: "Tawnypelt, congratulations! You have given birth to to toms and a she-cat! What will you name them?" "I think I'll call them Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit."


**Hello to everyone! I have returned with a new story, voted by carifoo2001 to be my next big project! I am hoping to update at least once a week, but if I can't, I will let you all know. **

**I do not own Warriors. Sadly.**

**[check out carifoo2001. She's pretty cool]**

**Onward!**

Allegiances

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Apprentices: Ivypaw-Gray she-cat

Owlpaw-Dark tabby tom

Queens: Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother to Rowanclaw's kits: Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit

Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches, stand in for Leafpool

Warriors: Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-ginger she-cat

Apprentices: Berrypaw-cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Crowfeather's kits: Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit.

Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors: Tornear-tabby tom

Apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Apprentices: Kestrelpaw-Brown she-cat

Harepaw-Dark brown tom

Heatherpaw-Sandy she-cat

Breezepaw-Black tom

Elders: Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Apprentices: Dapplepaw-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Willowpaw-Light gray she-cat

Minnowpaw-Silver tom

Pouncepaw-Mossy brown tom

Pebblepaw-Dark gray tom

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prologue

The moon glistened over a silvery pool, which rippled in the moonlight. The leaves of the nearby undergrowth rustled, and a shadowed cat emerged, followed by two more. They all padded in a circle around the pool, and settled down around it. The blue-gray one spoke first.

"The three have arrived. They must be born soon," she mewed. "Skywatcher foretold them being the kin of Firestar's kin."

"Who do you suppose should have them? I know Leafpool will have kits soon, and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are mates. And I've seen Birchfall and Whitewing hanging out more and more often," a golden tom remarked, licking his fur.

A fluffy gray she-cat let out a hiss. "Why should ThunderClan get all the attention? I say the other Clans get a part in this prophecy!"

The gold tom glared at her. "I thought you were loyal to ThunderClan, Yellowfang."

"I thought you knew I was once a ShadowClan cat, Lionheart."

Lionheart hissed in annoyance, and the blue-gray cat spoke again. "How do you propose we do that? All of Firestar's kin is in ThunderClan."

"Not quite," Yellowfang mewed. "Now that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are mates, Tawnypelt is technically Firestar's kin. She is expecting kits anyway."

"Very well," the blue cat meowed. "The Three will be born to Tawnypelt of ShadowClan."

"Should I tell Leafpool to give her kits to Squirrelflight, Bluestar?"

Bluestar shook her head. "No," Leafpool must live with her own mistakes."

Yellowfang nodded.

"Then it's settled," Lionheart said, standing. "The Three will be born in ShadowClan. Shall we go?"

The two she-cats nodded, and followed him out of the clearing.

**How was it? Is it worth continuing? Let me know in the comments!**

**- Violet**


End file.
